The Wonders of High School
by RinnieChi
Summary: Everything was supposed to go great, wasn't it? The media always showed how high school is the best four years of your life! So how come everything they showed on TV hasn't happened yet? Where's the fun, parties and such? HIATUS
1. TV vs Reality

**Why don't you look at that! My name changed! Totally didn't expect that. All jokes aside, because there's that one place we all dread to go to is coming up, I decided why not write this for fun?**

 **This story won't have any beyblade, magic, or such involved (since I would suck at it ;-;)**

 **Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Metal Fight characters.**

* * *

High school.

They always showed how "glamorous" high school can be once you enter. Making friends, going to parties, hell, maybe even finding the love of your life!

There was nothing you should be worried about.

Hahaha, well they lied.

"But dad, I don't wanna go!" A red haired boy with golden eyes whined.

His father, Ryou, sighed. "I'm sorry, Gingka, but you can't be missing the first day of school. You've made it the first two years, you can make it through your Junior and Senior year."

"It's better said than done" Gingka groaned.

Ryou ruffled Gingka's hair and said "Now, now. You'll do great, I know it."

"Thanks dad. . I should go now, thanks for the ride!" The red haired exclaimed, shutting the door behind him.

Gingka started entering the school building, making his way to the cafeteria.

Opening the doors, he saw countless students walking around. It wasn't until he saw one of his friends, Madoka Amano, when he lightened up.

"Madoka!" The brunette with sky blue eyes spotted Gingka and smiled.

"Hey Gingka, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I tried to convince my dad to let me miss today." Madoka looked at the other teen sternly.

"Gingka! You know that you can't miss the first day of school!" She scolded.

"I know, but still!"

It was at that moment when someone else entered the scene.

"Yo Gingka! How's it been?" Masamune Kadoya, a tricolored teenager, exclaimed.

"I tried to skip school." The red head groaned, still upset.

"Ha! I just tried to do the same thing."

"Good to see I'm not the only one. . ."

"You guys need to get used to the fact that we have to be in school." Madoka sighed. "Changing the topic, how was New York, Masamune?"

"Oh yeah! You were in New York for the whole summer, right?" Gingka asked.

"Yep! It was pretty great, I got to see a few family members and friends from home!" The brown eyed boy beamed.

"Really? That's pretty neat!" Gingka exclaimed.

Gingka and Masamune were talking until Madoka asked "Did you guys finish the homework we had over the summer?"

Both boys stayed quiet and laughed nervously.

"What homework?" They asked.

Madoka just shook her head and sighed once again.

* * *

"Everyone, may I get your attention!" A booming voice was heard.

Immediately, most of the student stopped talking. There were a few whispers from a few tables but we're quickly hushed by the teachers.

"Thank you. I just want to make a few announcements. . ."

Eventually, most of the students stopped listening midway of the principal's speech. The Juniors and Seniors already knew what he was saying, for they have heard him give the same speech in the previous years. Only the freshmen or those who were new to the school listened to the male.

"Other than that, I hope we all start off great with a new year! If you need to know your schedule because you lost it, please talk to me or one of the teachers."

"Yes Mr. Wilson"

"Alright, your dismissed." The teenagers started to leave the cafeteria, soon crowding the exit. Madoka caught sight of this, and said "Maybe we should wait until it clears up a bit."

The brunette turned around and saw that Gingka and Masamune were already arguing.

Again.

"Face it Gingka! I scored fair and square!"

"For the last time, it didn't count! We didn't even started the match until later!" The red head argued back.

"C'mon, just admit the fact that I won against you!" The black and white haired boy exclaimed.

Madoka closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Are those two bickering again?" A silver haired boy with honey colored eyes, Tsubasa Otori, asked as he walked besides Madoka.

"Unfortunately. Hey Tsubasa, are you part of the student council again?" Madoka asked, changing topics.

Tsubasa nodded.

"The school director said that it would be good to be a member once again, since I worked hard in the first two years." He said, giving a small smile.

"Oh really? That's fantastic!"

Tsubasa and Madoka started talking and eventually left the two bickering teenagers alone.

"Alright, then how about a rematch- Hey, where did everyone go?" Gingka blinked, taking notice of his surroundings.

"Maybe they left for homeroom. . ."

Both boys were quiet until realization started to sink in.

"Oh no! We're late for homeroom!"

Well that's one way to start the school year.

* * *

 **Excuse the fact that it's a little awkward-ish! I haven't written High School AU! much, but I will get better on it! (I will be inserting a few AU! Headcanons as well!)**

 **You guys can fill in this form if you would like your OC'S to be featured. You can send the form through PM only.**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Age**_

 _ **Grade Level:**_

 _ **Looks:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Bio:**_

 _ **Likes:**_

 _ **Dislikes:**_

 _ **Favorite Classes:**_

 _ **Least Favorite Classes:**_

 _ **Hobbies:**_

 _ **Other:**_

 _ ***(Optional) Crush:**_

 _ ***(Optional) Clubs they might or have joined?:**_

 _ ***(Optional) Are they new?:**_

 **I will say that if you made your own character format and ignored the one I wrote, I won't be accepting it.** **Also if by any chance you submitted the format without finishing it, or reviewed accidentally you can always send it again by messaging me. It won't be a problem at all.**

 **My updates tend to be slow, so please be patient! I will try to upload as quickly as possible!**

 **If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask me and I will be happy to answer y'all! ^.^**

 **Adios!~**


	2. First Impression Last Impression

**Guess who started school again? And in all honesty, I'm already done with school already. But hey, I updated! : D Thank you guys for sending your OC's, I really appreciate it!**

 **Okay, so with that settled I believe we should start with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the MFB characters, nor the original characters that was sent. I only own my OC's.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Homeroom**

"Sorry we're late!" Gingka and Masamune said as they panted.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The teacher asked.

"Your our homeroom teacher! We were supposed to be here, but-"

"Gingka just had to start a fuzz over his loss!" Masamune interrupted, glaring at Gingka.

"What?! You're the one started it all!" Gingka exclaimed angrily.

"No way!"

"You're doing it right now!"

The teacher tried to cut into the argument, but it was no use. When she tried to raise her voice, it seemed as they couldn't hear her.

Until a voice spoke.

"Oh my god, can you guys shut up? It's the first day, and y'all already starting this shit?!" A boy said, annoyed. He had pale skin, wavy brown locks tied in a low ponytail and had hazel colored eyes.

Everyone suddenly became quiet, leaving Gingka and Masamune shocked by the boy's outburst. A girl sitting next to him just smiled nervously and patted the boy's back. The boy just turned the other way, looking out the window.

"Um, thank you Ivan. But that wasn't necessary. Now you two, I don't appreciate the fact that you two disrupted your classmates. But because it's the first day of class, I'm going to let this slide. But next time that will be a detention." She said, walking back to the board.

Masamune and Gingka both looked around to find any open seat.

Which was in front of Ivan and the girl.

Greeaat.

Both boys walked to the table and sat in their seat. The girl just smiled at them shyly, turning to face the teacher. She had long black hair tied into a braid, tanned skin, and chocolate brown doe eyes. She wore a black floral blouse with red floral designs, a golden necklace with a star pendant, navy blue jeans and black flats.

As for Ivan, he wore a black and white button up shirt, blue jeans, wore a dark green beaded bracelet and red tennis shoes.

There was awkward tension in the air as the teacher was talking.

"Sorry about that." The girl said.

"It's no problem, um. . ."

"Lizz."

* * *

 **2nd Period (Physics)**

"Ugh, I rather die than be here." Lizz groaned.

"You seem rather enthusiastic." The brown eyed girl turned around just to see another girl who was the same age as her. The girl was a little tall for her age (standing 5'8 ft) whom had reddish-brown wavy hair that reached to her elbows, had a complexion of light yet tanned skin and amber eyes.

The Russian-Burmese teen wears a black long sleeved off the shoulder top with an army green denim jacket wrapped around her waist, a simple pair of burgundy colored shorts that reaches up to her knees along with a pair of black colored underneath along with a brown leather belt and wears a pair of mahogany colored calf length suede boots with small buckles.

"Ninel, don't tell me you actually like Physics." Lizz exclaimed.

"In all honesty, I'm not a big fan of science in general." Ninel sighed, sitting next to Lizz.

The black haired girl lightened up and gave a mischievous smile towards the other. Ninel raised an eyebrow and asked "What?".

"Weeell, since the teacher hasn't arrived yet," Lizz grabbed her bag and opened it up to reveal sweets and snacks.

". . . . Why don't you have your school supplies?" Ninel asked.

"'Cause we don't do shit on the first day of school. Besides, they'll give us the supply list at the end of the day. So let's cut to the chase, want some?" The black haired girl asked, smiling.

Ninel just stared at the bag before grabbing a piece of candy.

"Knew you wouldn't refuse."

"Oh hush" Ninel said with a playful smile.

"Hey Lizz, you got the you know what?" A boy asked. He had dark tanned skin, dark blue hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a red vest, a blue pendant hanging on his neck, black shorts and brown shoes.

"Psshh, when don't I, King?" Lizz said, holding her bag up as King grabbed a bag of chips.

"Thanks! I owe ya one!" King exclaimed, grinning as he sat in front of Lizz.

"No problemo, mi amigo."

"At this point you're going to become a food dealer." Ninel stated, as she popped a jolly rancher.

"I think I am." The brown eyed girl laughed.

"No kidding. With the school food, I'll gladly take Lizz as my dealer." King joked.

"Good to see I have your support. Now hide it, before the teacher comes in" Lizz said.

"How come Ninel is still eating?" The blue haired boy whined.

"That's because I'm not facing the door." Ninel answered.

King pouted, before putting his bag of chips in to his bag.

Two minutes passed and the teacher finally entered to reveal a tall pale man with dark grey hair and wore a dark suit.

"Hello class, I apologize for being late. I had to deal with certain _stuff."_

Looks like that one creepy teacher is alive and present!

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Ziggurat, I will be your Physics teacher for this year."

Well, fuck.

* * *

 **4th Period (Pre-Calculus)**

The class was filled with chatter from the teens were talking among each other. Everyone continued talking until a brunette teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone, settle down. It's time for class to start." She announced as the students finally became quiet.

She smiled and said "I will be your teacher for Pre-Calculus, I'm Ms. Lorraine and I will be with you guys for the rest of the year."

As she was talking, a green haired boy was too busy on his phone until he heard someone whisper his name.

"Psst, Kyouya. Put your phone away." Benkei Hanawa whispered, glancing between Ms. Lorraine and Kyouya.

"Why should I? It's the first day of school, she can't do nothing." Kyouya Tategami said, rolling his eyes.

"B-but-"

"You say that now, but you're going to be complaining later on how the teacher is a bitch for taking your phone away too soon." A blonde haired boy said.

"Shut your trap, Chris." The blue eyed boy muttered, before putting his phone back.

Chris North* smirked upon the sight.

"Boys, is there a problem?" Ms. Lorraine asked.

"No" They answered.

Before the teacher could talk again, the door opened which had the whole class turn around and see the new visitor.

A girl stood by the door, somewhat hesitant as she saw that eyes rested upon her. She had straight black hair that passed her shoulders, had fair skin complexion and seemed to have dark colored eyes as well. The eighteen year old wore a black jacket, black jeans and healed boots.

She cleared her throat and walked up to the teacher. They were whispering among each other and the teen gave Ms. Lorraine a piece of paper. The brunette read it and said "Well I hope you have a wonderful year. You may sit now in a empty chair if you like."

"I will say that by tomorrow there will be a seating chart, so enjoy it while it last." Everyone groaned upon hearing the teacher's statement.

The black haired girl saw a empty seat, which happened to be in Kyouya's table, and sat there.

"You new?" Kyouya asked, staring at the girl.

She blinked and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I just moved here from Australia. So I'm not really familiar with the school or the system in general." The black haired girl said while tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Chris stated as he stared at the board, already bored with class.

"Um, thanks. . ?"

"So, what's your name?" Benkei asked.

"Oh right! The names Gin, nice to meet you!" Gin introduced herself, grinning.

* * *

 **5th Period (Theater)**

"Ivan, we have the same class together!" Lizz exclaimed happily.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could've endured it longer without you." Ivan groaned.

"Aww. It is true what they say! Friendship is certainly magic!" The brown eyed girl smiled.

"So, who else is here?" Ivan asked, looking around the room. Lizz started to rub her chin as she thought about it. "Well, that boy Masamune is in our class." She said.

"Oh lord-"

"There's also that Senior, Nile. Didn't think he would be in this class. . . Also that cutie, Yuki! I don't know who else is here, but I do know our favorite senpai is here as well!" Lizz giggled.

"Who?"

"Me obviously!" A girls voice was heard. A girl appeared in the scene, who appeared to stand 5'6 tall, had tanned skin, dark blue colored short hair and red eyes. She wore a red halter top, black cardigan, light blue skinny jeans and red converse.

"Violeta!" Lizz turned around to hug the blue haired girl. Violeta hugged back and exclaimed "Heya cutie! I missed you!"

"You signed up for Theater?" Ivan asked, raising a eyebrow.

"It was this or Computer Science."

"Good point."

While they talked, other people started walking into the classroom. A pair who walked in, seemed to be discussing deeply. One was Masamune and the other was sophomore, Frieda Belvni-Love. Like Violeta, she's 5'6 tall and has a well proportioned, hourglass body. Frieda has straight scarlet hair with dark cherry highlights that reaches below her shoulders, peach skin tone and periwinkle blue eyes.

"But I still don't understand why they placed me in here!" Masamune whined.

"Because you didn't choose any electives last year. If you did, you wouldn't be here." Frieda sighed. "Besides, Theater isn't a hard class."

"I don't know how to act though." The tri-colored boy said.

"Then I can help you out!"

"Excuse me"

The pair of teenagers turned around and saw a dark skinned woman behind them. "I believe you two should be sitting down."

Both Frieda and Masamune stuttered, saying "Sorry ma'am!". Both took a seat to the nearest table they found.

"Now that everyone of you are seated and quiet, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Ms. Gate, I will be teaching Theater this year."

When she finally finished talking of the subjects they're going to learn over the year, someone raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"When do we go to lunch?"

A few kids chimed in, asking questions as well while others laughed.

"Never"

"What?!" A tricolored teenager exclaimed.

"I'm being sarcastic. Lunch will be at 12: 50, which will be in a few minutes. Anything else?"

After no one raised their hand, Ms. Gate simply stated "Well if that's all, I hope you all started off great with a good school year."

 _*Riiingg*_

* * *

 *** I put North since Chris is one of the Winter Bladers. So like you know. . . The north tends to be cold, so like I thought it will be interesting to put it there (wow, very original me -.-)**

 **So that was it everyone! I hope I wrote your character right! The rest of the OC'S will be featured in the next chapter as well! ^.^**

 **With that said, thank you for reading! Feel free to follow and review!**

 **Bye~**


	3. The First Day of School Ends

**Guess who's back? That's right, this gal! Are y'all ready to read 'cause I know I am.** **Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter : D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the MFB characters I only own my own characters.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **(Lunch)**

"Can you smell that?" Lizz asked Ivan. The brunette made a face and said "The stench of fish sticks?"

"I was gonna say the broken spirits of the high schoolers, but that works too!" The Hispanic girl smiled.

The pair entered the cafeteria and got a view of the crowded setting.

Upon finding a table, Ivan and Lizz chatted as Violeta walked in with Kyouya, Benkei and Gin.

"Hey guys, we got a new student!" Violeta grinned as she pulled Gin next to her.

"Way to introduce the new kid." Kyouya said, sarcasm detecting on his voice. He and Benkei sat down and started eating. The black haired girl glanced at both Ivan and Lizz and smiled.

"Hi, the name's Gin, nice to meet ya!" She grinned brightly, waving.

Ivan smiled back, saying "I'm Ivan Acosta, nice to meet you too."

Lizz awkwardly waved and smiled. "Elizabeth Reyes, but call me Lizz if you'd like"

"Cool! Hope we get along!" Gin exclaimed, sitting between Violeta and Kyouya.

Pretty soon the group started talking and eating. Well, with the exception of Lizz.

"Hey, you're not gonna get food?" Gin asked, blinking.

Lizz looked up, and smiled at Gin. "Haha, I don't like the food here. Besides, I have my own snacks in my bad." The teen said as she put her bag on the table. When she opened her bag, Violeta laughed and said "Why, hello there diabetes."

"You should stop eating sweets." Kyouya commented before taking a sip of his water.

"No." The brown eyed girl said.

"Lizz, you've been eating the sweets the whole day. There's a limit you know" Ivan said, looking at Lizz sternly.

"First of all, I've been sharing. Second of all, the school needs a limit when handing the damn lunch, but you don't see them stopping" Lizz exclaimed rather aggressively.

"Woah, Lizz you don't have to be mad" Benkei said, surprised by her outburst.

"That's the most sassy I've seen you" The blue haired girl grinned.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean it meanly!" Lizz exclaimed, her face turning red.

"No, I see how it is." Ivan turned to face the other way, ignoring Lizz's direction.

"Stooop, you can't do that! I love you! Not in that way though!"

-Meanwhile-

"So how was Theater, Masamune and Frieda?" Madoka asked.

Masamune frowned while Frieda was sipping her milk. After finishing, Frieda answered "Ms. Gate just explained the rules and the units we're gonna do. But other than that, nothing much happened."

"The first unit we're gonna work on is learning on the history of theater. As long as we act, who cares?!" The brown eyed boy complained.

"You have to care, Masamune. Learning it's history will help you on the future quizzes we're going to have! Besides, the way of how theater became to be as it is now is quite interesting." Frieda commented, smiling about the subject.

In response, Masamune just put his head down.

"Wait, where's Gingka? Also, when are clubs starting?" The red haired girl asked when she noticed Gingka's absence.

"Gingka is still getting his lunch, and as for the clubs. . . . I'm not sure actually. I think Amaya knows, though." Madoka answered thoughtfully.

"Alright, I'll be back then!"

Frieda stood up and scanned over the lunch room, looking for the certain black haired girl. She finally found Amaya and went to walk straight towards her.

Amaya Yuki is a Junior whom is sixteen years old. She had pale skin with small amount of freckles, long dark black hair with a royal blue strip reaching her waist. Amaya's eyes were her most noticeable feature, which were sapphire colored blue eyes. She wore a plain dark blue short sleeved top with denim shorts, a dark crystal blue pendant hanging around her neck, and blue converse.

"Hey Amaya!" Frieda greeted smiling.

The blue eyed girl, who was looking her notes, looked up to face Frieda.

"Oh, hello there Frieda. Do you need anything?" Amaya asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew when clubs are starting?" The Italian girl asked.

Amaya pursed her lips as she thought about Frieda's question.

"From what I've heard from the teachers, supposedly next week or the week after that." Amaya answered.

"Ah, thank you!" But then Frieda noticed that Amaya was sitting alone.

"Hey, would you think I can sit with ya?" The blue eyed girl asked. Amaya blushed and stood up as she gathered her stuff.

"No, it's alright. Thank you for your offer, though. I was about to leave anyways. I had to talk to the Algebra teacher about the material and such" The black haired girl smiled softly.

She turned and headed for the door, leaving a dumbstruck Frieda.

* * *

 **6th Period (Home Economics)**

"Here is your permission slip, I would like you to-"

"Excuse me, Dartez?"

Mr. Dartez turned around and saw one of the staff management standing by the doorway.

"I just wanted to tell you that one of your students, JoJo Buxton, is here."

"Alright, she can come in."

A blonde haired girl, who stood 5'5 ft tall, walked in. JoJo's hair was done in a side fringe, which also ran down to her back. She also had chestnut brown eyes, a hourglass figure, and had black eyeliner on which made her eyes to stand out.

"Miss JoJo, you may sit in the back besides Chris."

Frowning, she walked towards her table and sat down next to Chris. Crossing her arms, JoJo looked away, not paying any attention to the teacher.

"Tried to skip the first day of school?" Chris asked when he took a glance of JoJo.

"It was worth a try." The blonde hair girl muttered.

Right then, a piece of paper was set in front of her. Taking the paper, the brown eyed girl looked up at the teacher and asked "What's this?"

"It's a permission slip you need to get signed by tomorrow. Otherwise you won't get to participate in the class activities." The teacher answered as he handed one to Chris as well.

"Are you kidding. . ?" JoJo said under her breath, glaring at the paper. Regardless, she placed the paper inside her bag.

It was at that moment when the bell rang.

 _**Riiing**_

Everyone started to pack their stuff and started to leave the classroom. JoJo was about to leave as well until the Mr. Dartez called her out.

"JoJo"

She turned around, glancing at the teacher.

"Don't try to skip again."

"Sure, I'll try" JoJo said sarcastically with a roll of eyes.

Leaving the classroom, she came face to face with none other than Chris.

"Going somewhere?" The blonde boy asked.

"Unfortunately, it's next period" JoJo answered.

"What class?"

"Physics"

"Damn, you're gonna hate it." Chris stated.

"What makes you say that? It's not like haven't handled the teachers before." JoJo raised an eyebrow.

"You may say that, but the physics teacher can be a complete asshole. Trust me, I had him last year." Chris explained.

"Ugh, great. Looking forward to meet him." The blonde girl said, shaking her head. "Anyways, I'll see you later. God forbid that I skip another class."

"Yeah, I'll catch up to you later." With that, both blonde teens parted their ways and left for class.

* * *

 **8th Period (English Literature)**

Gingka sighed. There was ten minutes of class remaining and it feels like it's taking an hour for it to end.

"You know that time won't go faster if you keep staring at the clock, right?" Hikaru asked.

"If I just concentrate very well, maybe it can." Gingka said, squinting at the clock.

Hikaru sighed.

"You should focus on class instead of staring at the clock, Gingka." Gingka's childhood friend, Hyoma suggested, humor lacing in his voice.

"Easy for you to say! There's only ten- Now nine minutes left and you expect me to pay attention?" The red haired boy exclaimed.

"I can assure you that it won't help." The lilac haired boy said.

Gingka sighed.

"I'm just gonna take a nap then."

"Good luck with that." Both Hikaru and Hyoma said in union.

And with thay, the day ended with a happy note.

Nah, I'm lying. It ended with many wishing it would be summer again, the time of the year anyone actually enjoyed.

Only one can hope for the upcoming events.

* * *

 **So how was that? Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! ^.^**

 **Now with that said, drop a review if you like, feel free to follow, etc.**

 **Syonara-**


	4. Bonding Over the Weekend Pt1

**Hello my sweet viewers! I'm back with another chapter of** ** _'The Wonders of High School'_** **! First, I want to say thank you guys so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them ^/ /^. Second, there's gonna be a small announcement after this chapter!**

 **Now, on to reading!**

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Ivan, do you understand the physics homework?" Lizz asked.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Lizz decided to invite Ninel over so they can work over the homework they had. They were able to finish most of them except for the physics homework. Hence why the brown eyed girl is calling hazel eyed boy.

 _". . . You want to copy off mines, don't you?"_

"Please. . ?"

 _"I'll be there in five."_

"Thank yoouu!"

Upon hanging up, the Hispanic girl sighed and sat next to Ninel. "Ivan said he's coming in five minutes, thankfully. In the mean time, do ya got anything new?" Lizz asked as rested her cheek on her hand.

"What do you mean?" Ninel asked.

"You know, anything interesting happened in the past few weeks?" The black haired girl asked.

Ninel thought about the question before answering "Well, the Hip-Hop Dance Club started this week, so I'm going to be a bit busy than usual."

"Have you joined the Tae Kwon Do Club yet?"

"It's going to start next week, on a Wednesday." The Eurasian teen answered.

"Oohh. . . Do you get tired? I mean, you do a bunch of physical work so. . ." Lizz trailed off, curious about Ninel's club activities.

Ninel blinked and said "Well not for me. I've been doing Tae Kwon Do since I was 12 years old so I'm used to the training. As for dance, it isn't tiring either. It's what I enjoy doing so I'm not going to get tired of what I do."

Lizz just put a hand on her chest before saying "Damn, me inspiras."

The other teen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, in which Lizz clarified by saying "You inspire me. Anyways, do you still-"

 _*"_ _Melting through the cracks in my hands_

 _I guess I held on for too long-"*_

Lizz's phone sounded off, in which she immediately answered. "Hallo?"

 _"You gonna open the door or should I leave?"_ Ivan's voice was heard.

"No, I'll be there in a sec. Jeez, chill." Lizz hanged up and went to open the door, revealing a poker faced Ivan. "Hi Ivan, you look lovely as always." The black haired girl exclaimed as Ivan tried to keep a straight face (which he failed and ended up smiling).

"Just take it. Hey Ninel." The hazel eyed boy greeted, in which Ninel waved back.

"Alright, but don't you wanna stay for a bit?" Lizz offered. "Nah, I'm a little busy in the moment. I'll try to come back later though." Ivan said.

"Ah, okay. Thanks again!"

With that, Ivan left in which Lizz closed the door behind her. After that she sat back down again and passed the brown haired boys homework.

"So what were you gonna ask me?" Ninel asked as she remembered the black haired girl's earlier statement. "Oh right! Do you still like you know who?" Lizz asked as she stopped what she was doing.

Ninel blinked and her face slowly became red. "I guess. . . you can say that. . ." She trailed off awkwardly. "Hey there ain't nothing to be shy 'bout it! I think it's cute! Besides, y'all have a good relationship!" Lizz exclaimed happily.

The Eurasian teen just smiled.

* * *

"Wait, so are there three types of drama or four?" Masamune asked. Frieda looked up at the tri colored haired boy and answered, "There's three; comedy, tragedy and satyr play. All of them come from the same location. Which is. . .?"

Masamune thought about it and groaned. Then another voice spoke up rather loudly.

"From Greece, Athens to be more specific isn't that right?" King exclaimed.

They were currently in a library as they decided it will be a better area to study in. This included Frieda, Masamune, King and Hikaru.

"Exactly! Hikaru, do you need help too? Or do you get it?" Frieda asked as she looked over Hikaru's work. The bluenette just shook her head and said "No, I get it. It's pretty easy to understand."

"Alright! Now, what was one of the reasons that theater has changed?" The cherry haired girl asked.

"Pshh, that's easy! It was because of the expansion of the Roman Empire!" Masamune exclaimed loudly in which he earned a couple of glares from several adults. The brown eyed boy just sank on his seat, embarrassed. However, Frieda smiled and said "You're right. It was because of the expansion that Theater started to become more different. "

"Ha! Take that King" Masamune whispered excitedly as King just stuck his tongue out.

"Guys, settle down." Hikaru sighed.

Both boys just stared at each other before crossing their arms and pouted.

 _'Well that's one way to spend our stay time.'_ The Italian girl sweat dropped.

"Any clubs you're planning to join, Frieda?" Hikaru asked as she was finishing her work. The cherry red head couldn't help but grin and said "I'm going to join the Anime Club that's one thing for sure! And hopefully the European Club as well since they have trips outside of the country!"

"Wow, that's really neat!"

"What club you're gonna join?" Frieda smiled sweetly.

"Well. . I think I'm going to join the Swim Club, if I have the time that is" Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"If you have the time?" The red head tilted her head. The bluenette nodded before saying "I have two AP classes and I already a essay and a packet due by next week."

"It can't be that bad! I'm sure it'll get better soon!" Frieda exclaimed, hopeful for Hikaru's situation.

The lavender eyed girl sighed before saying "I hope you're right."

* * *

Sleep.

He just wanted to enjoy his Saturday and sleep the stress away.

So can someone tell him why he's awake at seven in the afternoon? Staring at a piece of paper, tired as he finally rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Can you tell me why I'm not sleeping. . . ?" Gingka asked, a tad bit irritated. Seriously can't anyone just give him a break?

"You asked for my help yesterday, don't ya remember?" Madoka asked.

"Huh? Help on what?" Gingka asked, not recalling the moment.

"On your math homework, duh. C'mon it won't take that long!" The brunette said, finally sitting down next to Gingka.

After a hour of Madoka trying to have the red head fully awake, they were working as Madoka was explaining each problem to Gingka.

"After that, you start to divide both sides of the equation. And that's when you have the answer!" The blue eyed girl said.

"Oohh, I get it! Thanks Madoka! Sorry about giving you attitude earlier." Gingka smiled.

"It's fine, but try to remember next time. I get that it's the beginning of high school and it can be stressing, but that's why you have to work hard!" Madoka exclaimed.

Gingka stared before grinning.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm not gonna let school knock my spirit down!" The red head yelled.

"That's the spirit!"

Gingka started to organize his stuff and said "Thanks for the motivation, Madoka. Hey, do you want to stay over for dinner?"

Madoka blinked before laughing, saying "Oh no, it's okay! I gotta get home soon. I have to finish a project for Computer Science, sooo. . ."

"Alright, but we have to hang out sometime soon you know." He joked.

"Don't worry, we will."

* * *

 **Announcement: There is gonna be a poll of the "main villain" / that one mean person is gonna be featured in the story. Why? 'Cause I have no clue which one to choose. Which is why I need you guys to help me with!**

 **Please?**

 **** In case you didn't know, Lizz's ring tone is _Bittersweet Tragedy_ by Melanie Martinez**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading! For another chapter will come soon enough!**

 **Syonara! ^.^**


	5. Bonding Over the Weekend Pt2

**Hey guys! I have to decided to update earlier than the usual since I'm going to have exams tomorrow which is going to be four hours (Lord save us. . .) So I decided to update a little early.**

 **Onto reading, my minions!**

* * *

There was nothing wrong with being alone.

In all honesty, she didn't hate it. On the contrary, she actually enjoyed being alone. It's way more relaxing and the silence was somewhat comforting to her.

Amaya sighed.

But unfortunately of all places she had to be in, high school wasn't like that. It's too crowded and a lot of people tend to be very loud as well. And the blue eyed girl has to put up with it for the sake of education.

It's ridiculous.

And there was that strange girl, Frieda, from the other day (though, it seemed like she had no ill intentions). She didn't talk to her often but Amaya has seen her around, either chatting away happily or helping someone out.

How nostalgic.

But still. . .

"Meoow. . ."

"Huh?" The sixteen year old looked up from her paper work. She doesn't recalled having a kitten or anything similar to it.

Then she heard the meowing again and that's when she realized it came from outside her window. The black haired girl walked towards the window and opened the curtains, revealing a grey fluffy kitten.

Amaya awed.

"What's a little guy like you doing out there?" She muttered softly before opening her window. When the blue eyed girl opened it, the small kitten stared at her, it's blue eyes blinking.

She smiled softly, already wanting to keep the furry animal. Amaya carefully took a hold of the cat and closed the window behind her. The teen sat in her bad as she cradled the kitten in her arms. "I wonder if you have a home. . ." She trailed off.

The kitten only meowed in response. Amaya started to pat the kitten as she drifted off into thought, whom immediately started purring.

"I don't know if I can keep you, but I do hope you can come again." The sixteen year old said. Maybe she should get some water or something for the small animal before she let's the kitten leave.

After feeding it water, she allowed the small furry animal to leave. Smiling, Amaya went back to what she was doing.

Okay, so she may like being alone.

But she does enjoy the company of a animal, of course.

* * *

"How can the damn teachers expect us to do all this work? Honestly, do they not remember the time _they_ were our age?!" JoJo exclaimed angrily.

She's been working over her homework over an hour and a half and it's been stressing the hell out of her. The blonde groaned in frustration and put her head down.

"Are you okay, sis?" One of her younger siblings asked, peeking their head.

JoJo immediately sat up, and smiled to her sibling sweetly. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about, you just got out and play." The blonde said as she stood up and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Okay!" With that statement, JoJo's sibling ran off.

The blonde sighed as she went back and stared at the work before her.

 _'Oh how I wish I can just leave school.'_ The brown eyed girl thought to herself as she rubbed her temples.

Either she can be doing her homework, or she can go help her mother out.

. . . . . . . .

Yeah, homework can wait another time. JoJo would have trouble, but she can easily work on it later, unlike doing housework. The blonde walked to the kitchen and decided that washing the dishes was on her to do list.

After a while, she was almost done with them. Then she heard one of her siblings voice.

"Jo, do you need some help?" She asked, staring at her.

Astounded, JoJo immediately shook her head and said "No, of course not. I'm almost done anyways! Go and play with your siblings, just don't make a mess."

Her sister shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, her mom walked in.

"Thank you for helping me out, JoJo. I really do appreciate it."

JoJo just nodded and hummed quietly to herself.

* * *

"So, how do you feel about Star Side High?" Violeta asked, sipping on her smoothie.

The blue haired girl was out with Gin as they have befriended quickly over the week. So they decided to hang out in the mall. After checking a few stores, they went to the food court.

Which brings us to where we are now.

The black haired girl looked up and happily smiled. "Oh, I like it. The school is more enjoyable than my other school. The one thing that hasn't changed are the teachers attitude, though."

Violeta nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Some act like royal assholes, especially the science teachers. But there are a few cool teachers like the Theater teacher." The red eyed girl smirked in amusement.

"You have Theater for Elective?" Gin asked out of wonder.

"Yep! And Sports as well!"

"That's cool! I have Music and Computer Science." The dark haired girl stated.

Violeta winced. "Oh, good luck with that class. I heard it's hard."

Gin pursed her lips wondering how it will go for her.

"Anyways, are you interested in participating any clubs? Or are you occupied?" The teenager asked. Gin shook her head in response.

"I'm not, actually. I'm planning to join the Drama Club and Choir as well!" She exclaimed.

Violeta grinned, "Nice! You getting along with anyone?"

"Yep! Though, Kyoya is less sociable than the others." Gin commented, thinking about a certain green head as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"He can be like that, but he'll be out of his shell in no time!"

"I hope so." Gin giggled.

* * *

 **That is all I've got! Sorry if it's messier than usual. But it will be better next time!**

 **Also if you haven't, please vote on the poll I've set up! Really important to do so!**

 **Until then, follow and review!**


	6. Where Is The Shame In That?

**Eyy, long time no see! Did y'all miss me? Yes, no? I apologize for my absence, stuff came up (I had to bring my grades up, just got sick this week, etc). Only one good thing came out of these two weeks. . .**

 **P!ATD Released LA Devotee music video : D**

 **So with that said, read in my children!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Oohh, get some Ivan!" A random boy yelled as Ivan and Liz walked hand in hand.

The two looked at each other and laughed. They then started to calm down and Lizz sighed. "Seriously though, 'Get some'? We're holding hands, not giving each other hickeys."

"Yeah, but you know how immature they can be." Ivan said, shrugging.

"I guess. We got ten minutes before homeroom starts. Wanna get breakfast or. . ?" The black haired girl trailed off.

"Eh, let's get some yogurt."

"Yay! Let us go, my gay friend!"

-In the Cafeteria-

"Can't this line get any faster?!" Masamune complained.

"Apparently not." Gingka stated, frowning.

Frieda groaned in frustration, as there was only ten minutes remaining before homeroom. "I swear if they don't hurry, I'm gonna leave and just eat in homeroom."

The red head then felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around just to face Lizz.

"Yes?"

"I like your makeup." The black haired girl smiled as she poked her cheek. Frieda grinned and responded "Thanks! I didn't think it was very noticeable since I'm only wearing little."

Frieda had a fair touch of makeup in which she wore lavender colored eye shadow, rosy pink blush and pink lip gloss.

"In a way, but it kinda gives off a nice light makeup look." Lizz stated. "Oh, thank you! I'm Frieda by the way!" The Italian introduced herself.

"I'm Elizabeth but call me Lizz."

"Hey Frieda, who you chatting with?" Masamune poked his head. "Oh, it's you."

". . Hi there." Lizz greeted with a peace sign.

"You guys met before?" Frieda asked curiously. "Yeah on the first day of homeroom." Masamune tensed.

"It started off reeaally well. . ." The brown eyed girl said, voice tinted with sarcasm. Ivan entered the scene and frowned.

"Dude, it's been like two weeks. Y'all need to let it go."

Lizz turned around, embarrassed while Masamune rolled his eyes. Frieda stood there awkwardly until the line started moving.

* * *

 **2nd Period (Physics)**

"After solving the velocity - time formula, you get the answer. Work among yourselves and finish the packet. If not, it will be homework." Ziggurat stated, immediately working on his paperwork.

The class started to chat among themselves quietly.

"Did y'all understand this? 'Cause I don't know what the hell just happened." Lizz whispered harshly.

Ninel shook her head, King groaned and their new table mate, Chao Xin, frowned.

"Who'd understand him if he teaches too fast?" King muttered.

Chao Xin sighed, fingers running though his auburn hair. "All this work makes me more stressed than I should be. So not cool."

"You didn't even copied the notes." Lizz stated with a poker face.

"Why do I need to copy if I'm getting good grades on this class?"

"I don't believe you." King crossed his arms.

"Guys, can you keep it quiet, I'm trying to solve this problem." Ninel whispered, struggling with the question.

"Sorry Ninel." Lizz sweat dropped. She turned to face Chao Xin and said "Prove it."

Chao Xin rolled his eyes and went through his folder until he showed the recent quizzes the class took.

"You have 90's on the quizzes?!" King exclaimed with widened eyes. Ninel rose her head up and noticed the grades that were in front of them. "What the living hell. . ."

"Psh, yeah. I don't see what's the fuss about if it's easy to understand. Kinda." The auburn haired boy shrugged.

"You're a nerd!" Lizz exclaimed.

Chao Xin widened his eyes and started to hush Lizz. "Be quiet, I don't need people to know that. It sets a bad image you know."

"There's no shame on knowing the material, Chao Xin. The only shame is you not teaching us how to figure these problems out." Ninel stated.

"Is there a problem?" Ziggurat asked as he approached to their table.

The teens stayed quiet.

* * *

 **4th Period (Pre-Calculus)**

"So, what did you guys do this weekend?" Gin asked.

Since everyone in class finished writing down their notes and finished their packet, they decided to chat away.

"Had work this weekend." Chris answered.

"What do you work as?" The Australian girl asked.

". . . .A host, believe it or not." Kyouya snickered as the blonde glared. "Got a problem, Tategami?"

"Not at all, actually. Can't imagine someone like you working as a host still."

"Hosting isn't that bad, though. It's not as hard as being a waiter, where you have to keep an eye out for the customers you're attending." Gin thought out loud.

Chris sighed before replying "In a way, I guess. Still better than the previous job I had before."

The three teens stayed quiet until Chris asked "Where's Benkei anyways?"

"Out sick." Kyouya answered.

Gin looked at their papers before noticing something.

"Kyouya, you got most of the questions wrong." The black haired girl pointed out.

The green haired boy raised an eyebrow, before saying "So what?"

"You won't be able to understand this class if you don't use the correct way of solving the problems. Especially when there's an upcoming quiz this week." She exclaimed.

"So? What about Chris, how come you're not telling him as well?" Kyouya asked.

Gin looked at the blonde haired boy's paper before saying "He only has a few problems wrong. Besides, he actually pays attention."

Chris smirked.

"How about this. I'll tutor you for, I don't know, a month. If I see that you're improving in Pre-Cal then I'll stop bothering you. If not I'll continue. Do we got a deal?" Gin asked.

Kyouya thought about it before smirking.

"Fine then. We got a deal, Gin."

The black haired girl smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

 **Well, that was it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also I'm going to close the poll on Wednesday, just putting that out there.**

 **Review, follow or favorite if you'd like!**

 **Adios!**


	7. So The Queen Enters

Eyy, **I'm back with another chapter! I'm also back with a announcement to make as well! The votes has been settled on the poll I have set up. And the antagonist for the story will be. . .**

 **. . . . . . . .**

 **The Queen Bee! Now the Blogger and that One Jock will appear, but only like a few chapters. Especially since the Queen Bee is the main Mean Teen!**

 **So that's it! Thank you for voting you guys, greatly appreciate it!**

 **Now that's all settled, let's continue with the story!**

* * *

 **Lunch**

"Excuse me, but do you think you can move in another table please?"

A freshman looked up to see a group of Juniors and Seniors in front of him. The one who spoke up was in the front, smiling sweetly. She flipped her wavy, lavender hair as her forest green eyes looked at the younger before her.

"It's because we usually work here in this table and I would hate to move somewhere else. Especially since it's more quiet down here. . ." As she said this, she had a rather weird gleam in her eye and smirked.

"N-no. It's okay, I'll move." The kid left and the girl smiled sweetly as she and her clique sat down and started chatting away.

"Well that wasn't very vice." Junior, Mei-Mei Jiang*, pouted as her violet colored eyes stared at the scene before her. She had teal colored hair tied odango-styled and creamy pale skin.

"I'd agree with you if you used "vice" in a different context." Freshman, Chi-Yun Li, narrowed his amber eyes. His lavender hair was tied in a braid and was rather short for his age. (A/N: Relatable, though)

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You mean "nice", not "vice"!" Chao-Xin sighed, face palming.

"Now now, Chao-Xin. No need to stress over something so little." Senior, Da-Xiang Wang, said as he walked over to the table. Da-Xiang was rather tall and muscular, had forest green eyes and dark brown hair with blonde highlights.

Da-Xiang raised an eyebrow at the scene before him and said "They did it again?"

"There isn't a day when they don't." Chao-Xin said, rolling his eyes.

"Figures."

"Is it really necessary for them to scare the boy away? Chi-Yun does not approve of this!" The younger boy glared, crossing his arms.

"Are you guys talking about Eileen and her clique?" Ninel asked as she sat with the group.

"How can we not? Her actions are totally contagious!" Mei-Mei exclaimed.

"You mean outrageous!" The auburn haired boy corrected.

Ninel thought about it. They did had a point. Eileen Bryant is one of the popular girls in school. Perfect figure, pretty face and was a outstanding student when it came to grades. Even she was a freshman, she already had connections with the older students and became a social butterfly immediately.

But just because you're the "perfect" teen doesn't mean you have a perfect personality.

"You do have a point. Let's not talk about her though, she's already the school's big topic." The Russian-Burmese teen stated. The group came into an agreement and started to talk about other topics among each other.

"How do you feel about the Tae Kwon Do, Ninel? Are you liking it so far?" Da-Xiang asked.

Ninel smiled once she heard his question. "Of course I do, Da-Xiang. Training may be hard for some people but it always gets me pumped up!" She exclaimed.

"I'm good to hear that! I'm glad that we get to have you in the club once again." The Chinese teen smiled softly.

Ninel smiled back and in the corner of her eye, she could see Lizz giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

 **6th Period (Home Economics)**

"After mixing the sugar, cream cheese, lemon juice and such, make sure the bowl I have given you has the graham crumbs poured in." The male teacher said.

You'd think that after "forgetting" her permission slip from that one time will let JoJo change classes.

Oh how wrong she was.

After that little incident, Mr. Dartez decided to be a dear and call her mom and bother her about the paper form.

Anyways, let's just say that as in the moment, JoJo hopes that the teacher won't come talk to he, or else he will hear what _she_ has to say to him. And honestly, the blonde isn't exactly in a mood to talk to the principal.

Guess she has to hold it in.

"Is the bowl ready, Chris? Or do you need help with sticking the crumbs to the bowl?" JoJo asked, glancing towards the blond.

"No, it's ready." JoJo took a look over the bowl and said "I don't think you put enough butter. The crumbs aren't well placed in the bowl."

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Dartez said that we had to put a half teaspoon of butter."

"Oh he can bite my head off another time. Just hand me the bowl and let me show you." Without a word, the seventeen year old did as he was told (weird).

Jojo carefully placed the graham crumbs in another bowl and grabbed another teaspoon of melted butter and put little amount of the liquid on the first bowl.

"While he's right on the half teaspoon, you have to spread the butter all over the plate. And you have to stick the crumbs quickly but carefully as you can. Because if you don't then the butter will dry off and the crumbs won't properly stick in." JoJo explained.

"What does that have to do with adding the other half of the teaspoon?" The blonde asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Oh, you just didn't do it fast enough and the butter dried. So I'm putting another teaspoon. But of course, a brain like your won't be able to understand such steps." The brown eyed girl smiled playfully.

She squeezed some frosting on her finger before smearing some on Chris's cheek.

"Hey!"

Before JoJo knew it, Chris did the same thing to her. The pair of blondes laughed before hearing a voice.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr. Dartez asked as looked over both teens. Chris shook his head, rolling his eyes while JoJo pursed her lips together. After leaving, both blonde teenagers glared at the older man's back as he walked towards another table.

"I don't like that guy." Chris muttered, frowning.

"The feeling are mutual; I don't like him either." Chris and JoJo sighed and looked at each other.

"Anyways, it's ready. Are you ready to bake it?"

* * *

 **8th Period (English Literature)**

"So after gathering enough evidence from the book, I'd like you all to start working on your essay." Ms. Duncan stated.

"Psst, Amaya." The blue eyed girl turned around just to see Gingka smiling at her.

"Hm? Is there anything you need, Gingka?" Amaya asked politely.

"I was wondering that if you could help me with the essay. I don't know where to find the evidence, too." The red haired boy laughed nervously.

The black haired girl couldn't help but sighed.

"All right, I'll be there in a bit." Amaya grabbed her stuff and moved to Gingka's table. She sat next to the red head and said "Do you only need help on the evidence or the essay as well?"

"A little bit of both."

"Okay, so all you have to do to find the evidence is. . ." After explaining to Gingka about connecting his evidence to the essays prompt, the red head started to write his essay.

"Okay, I get it now! Gee, thanks Amaya!"

"It's no problem Gingka." The black haired girl smiled softly.

She went back to her chair and glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes left.

Amaya frowned. She needs to catch up with her essay, if not she won't be able to turn it in on time. Oh how she wishes that she pretended not to hear Gingka, maybe she would've been at least by the third body paragraph.

But then again it would've been rude to ignore him and not help him out.

She sighed.

Enough arguing with herself, she has to work on it but fast.

Thirty minutes has passed and Amaya felt proud of herself. She was able to finished the intro, three body paragraphs and conclusion in no time. After double checking her work, she turned it in to Ms. Duncan's table.

While with Gingka he was able to finish it.

Kinda.

"That's all you have?" Hyoma asked when he took a look on Gingka's paper.

"Yeah. Look, as long as I write long sentences and make it relatable to the book I'll be fine!" The red head exclaimed, smiling to himself.

"But it has nothing to the prompt at all. . ." His childhood friend sweat dropped.

"Look, as long as I have at least a seventy, I'll be fine." Gingka shrugged, causing Hyoma to shake his head.

"Whatever, don't say I didn't tell you anything."

* * *

"Hi there, Amaya!"

Another one? Gee, can't they talk to other people.

"Hello-" The black haired girl turned just to see the one girl she didn't think would talk to her.

Eileen Bryant.

"-Eileen. Do you something?" Amaya asked. How strange. Why is Eileen talking to her? Unless it's a "favor" that she's asking for.

"I was wondering if you knew where Madoka is? I've been looking all over for her and I can't seem to find her. . ."

Madoka Amano? The one with goggles?

"I'm afraid not, Eileen. Though she might outside by the buses." Eileen frowned. "Oh, thanks for your help anyways." With that, the lavender haired girl left.

And if Amaya's not mistaken, she could've heard Eileen mutter "special" choice words. Whether they were directed to her or Madoka, she prefers not to know.

"Have you seen Eileen?"The brunette asked, coming out of a corner.

Amaya nodded and said "I told her that you might be by the buses, why?"

"Oh thank goodness! She's my partner for AP Computer Science, and she's been bossy with me on what to do!" Madoka explained.

"Why?"

"'Cause she wants a good grade! Geez, I want a high grade too, but that doesn't mean she has to act like. . . Well, to put it lightly, bitch."

Amaya couldn't help but snicker.

"What? I've never cursed before!"

"There's a first time for everything, don't worry about it. But you might as well leave while you can before Eileen sees you." Amaya stated.

"Oh, right! See ya Amaya!"

* * *

 **Finally I'm done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Review and Follow! ^.^**

 ****Since Mei-Mei had Aquario, I decided to give her a water related surname. "Jiang" means river.**


	8. What Just Happened?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Are you guys mad at me? Huh, what that? You guys are mad? Don't worry, I would be mad at me, too.**

 **Sorry guys for the long wait, I didn't think it would happen, but I got a bad case of writers block. This might be shorter than the others, but it's still better than never updating.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **Homeroom**

"Dude, I'm telling you it's _'Sex and the City'_ not _'Sex In the City'_!"

"Why the hell would it be _'Sex and the City'_ , it doesn't even make any sense!"

"How can it not?!" King exclaimed, frustrated over the argument with Masamune.

"Because they're screwing in the city! There isn't any other reason of why it would have another name!" Masamune answered.

"But they're screwing while it takes place in the city!"

Overhearing their rather loud conversation, Lizz wearily asked "I shouldn't ask, but why are you guys arguing over the title?"

"Because King obviously doesn't know anything about TV shows."

"Please! I know more than you ever will!"

While they argued, Lizz was on her phone, typing. After she finished, she looked up and said "It's _'Sex and the City'_ ".

Masamune gaped.

"What the hell-"

* * *

 **Government (3rd Period)**

Kyouya tapped his pencil, waiting for the class to end already. But unfortunately, there's only four or five class periods left and who has the time to wait?

"Kyouya, would you please stop tapping your pencil?" A light lavender haired boy, Dynamis, said.

"No."

If this were an anime, the would be a red tick mark on the quiet teen. But this is a story, so there was only annoyance shown on his face due to his frown.

"There people who are trying to write an essay-"

"Don't mind me, then. You shouldn't allow a single tap distract you." The green haired boy interrupted.

Dynamis sighed, annoyed by Kyouya's response.

"What's with you?" Violeta asked leaning on her hand, bored.

"Nothing. I'm just done with school, it's driving me nuts." The blue eyed teen stated.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. There's nothing new about his answer. Although, she does somewhat agree with him. But even then. . . . .

"Look, this is our last year. After this we can get out of here. But until then, you can't be a grouch every time you enter the building. At least try to make some good out of school." Violeta told Kyouya.

The green haired just huffed and stayed quiet for the rest of the class period, much to Dynamis relief.

* * *

 **Gym (5th Period)**

Madoka was breathing heavily, still not used to working out to much in Gym. Especially with running. This was mainly due to the fact since she doesn't get out as often and is more invested in her computers and such.

So really, who can blame her?

Though, the brunette wasn't the only one who was having a hard time. On her left side, Amaya was currently struggling as well.

"Are you okay?" Madoka asked, in which Amaya could only respond with a nod.

The black haired girl started to feel tired, so she stopped running and leaned to the wall next to her.

To Amaya's surprise, Madoka stopped as well.

After catching her breath, the black haired girl looked at Madoka sternly. "You don't have to check on me, you know." She said.

The brunette could only smile at her, saying "It's no problem, besides-"

Before Madoka could continue with her statement, two guys were were jogging towards them with a grin on their faces.

"Looks like Little Miss-Have-It-All can't handle a little running!"

"Hmph, pathetic!"

Both boys laughed to themselves, leaving a red faced Madoka and a trembling Amaya.

"Those idiots! How dare they think it's okay to act like that!" The brunette fumed.

"Leave it."

"What? But why-"

"It's none of your business, just leave it and don't talk to me about it!" With that, Amaya started jogging leaving the other alone.

* * *

 **Okay, that's what I pretty much have for today! Again, so sorry about not updating! ;-;**

 **Fortunately enough, there's gonna be progress with the plot by the next few chapter!**

 **Also, in case anyone is interested in knowing how my OC's look like, I have uploaded a sketch of Elizabeth in my tumblr page, which is "teeny-tiny-rabbit". Ivan's should be out soon, so look forward to that!**

 **Now if you guys excuse me, I'm going to watch "Mean Girls" and "Easy A" so I can regain my knowledge about High School plots XP**


	9. Social Media- Instagram

**So I have a bad case of "Lacking Inspiration Syndrome" which is utterly horrifying if you to have in the first place. I'm kind a upset about it if I had to be honest with you guys.**

 **But even then I will bring better content soon, so for now you will have this weird chapter of the day.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Social Media Site-** **Instagram**

A picture of Ivan was taken, which seemed to be of him making a disgusted face as he stared at a certain location.

There was a caption underneath the picture of him, which read:

 **Elizabeth_1st:** Me when I enter the school building, lmao

At first, it seemed that Ivan didn't notice that the picture was taken until there was a comment posted underneath Elizabeth's picture.

It was plain and simple.

And yet it had a strong message that Ivan wanted Elizabeth and the public to see what her wanted to say.

 **Sass_and_Logic:** Haha, screw you

But even then, Elizabeth felt compelled to answer his heartfelt feelings.

 **Elizabeth_1st:** Lmao, screw me? But aren't ya gay?

The brunette decides to answer.

 **Sass_and_Logic:** Why are we friends again?

 **Elizabeth_1st:** 'Cause I'm the only good influence you have lol

 **V_For_Victorious:** what about me smh

Another party has joined the conversation. It seems to be someone familiar. . .

 **Elizabeth_1st:** You and I both know you're not a good influence Violeta -.- XD

 **V_For_Victorious:** fake -.- you think you can trust a friend XD

Three minutes later, Ivan has posted a new picture on Instagram. It showed him a frown as he rested his cheek on a particular finger. It seems that he's trying to flip someone off.

But who?

 **Elizabeth_1st:** Tag Me hoe

As this was happening, there was a picture of a laptop on as there were tools laid beside it. The caption read:

 **TechnaBeat:** Finally got to fix my laptop! Bought the proper tools and finally got around to fix it : )

A few comments have already been posted below the picture.

 **AquaticLady:** What happened to it in the first place. . . ?

 **LiveOnTheStars:** hahaha, funny story to explain

 **AquaticLady:**?

 **YaBoiStallion:** gingka broke it lmao

 **LiveOnTheStars:** Masamune!

 **TechnaBeat:** It's not a funny story to begin with. . .

 **InfernoYuu:** lmao, nice going gingi

 **YaBoiStallion:** what are you doing on insta? you're like 13 go color a book or something yuu

 **TechnaBeat:** Does Tsubasa know you have a account. . ?

 **InfernoYuu:** I'm 15 Masamumu, gosh

 **InfernoYuu:** no, I have him blocked : )

 **AquaticLady:** What the hell, you know he follows Madoka right?

Immediately after that, it seems that Yuu has deleted his comments. But even it won't hide the fact that Yuu has a account due to earlier comments (or if Madoka deletes the picture).

After that, there was another picture posted again, which showed a picture of Ninel sitting besides her mother, both smiling at the camera.

 **Countess_Nel:** Spending time together for lunch c:

Comments were already sent below.

 **WisdomsKey:** You both seem to be enjoying your time. I see where you got your beauty from. Tell her I said hello, Ninel

 **Countess_Nel** : That's so sweet. Will do, Da Xian! ^ ^

 **MeiMermaid:** You guys look so sappy together!

 **MeiMermaid:** happy*

 **VirgoIAm:** To who are you referring to, Mei-Mei, lmao

 **MeiMermaid:** Gosh, obviously to Ninel and her mother, who else? -.-

 **Countess_Nel:** Thank you Mei-Mei : )

 **Countess_Nel:** And Chao Xin, can you not

If you were to able to scroll down, there would be various pictures with certain captions. One of the pictures showed a piece of paper showed what seemed to be a Math homework due to the equations and numbers shown,

It seemed that it was a hard problem to solve due to the caption that was posted underneath the picture

 **LilJoJo:** I literally cannot deal with this, can one of y'all help? ? ?

It seems to have caught the attention of others already.

 **Orions_Messenger:** You confused?

 **LilJoJo:** Yes, wasn't it obvious?

 **Orions_Messenger:** No

 **LilJoJo:** Look, are you gonna help or not

 **Orions_Messenger:** Never said I was

 **LilJoJo:** SmhI'm getting you tomorrow when I see you -.-

 **YaBoiStallion:** Fight him lmao

 **LilJoJo:** Keep it up, and I'll fight you instead

 **Gin99:** No need for blood to be shed. . .

 **Gin99:** The answer is nine. If you want to know how I solved it DM me and I'll explain it.

 **LilJoJo:** Thanks Gin. Seems that you're the only one who seems to have more common sense here -.-

 **Gin99:** No probs

If you explored Instagram a bit more, you could see that there was a picture posted by a certain green haired boy. In the picture, it showed him sitting on a bench as he drank a bottle of water, wearing sweatpants and a white tee.

It seemed to have caught the attention of Gin due to her posting a comment immediately after Kyouya has posted his picture.

Her comment seemed coming from the bottom of her heart.

 **Gin99:** You had time for the gym but not for homework?

Seems that Kyouya couldn't escape from this one.

 **LeonesSpirit:** I already did my hw, what's the deal?

 **Gin99:** You forgot already? We had our meet up today.

 **LeonesSpirit:** Really?

 **Gin99:** Yeah. I'm only telling you because I want to help you with your grades .-.

 **LeonesSpirit:** Fine, we'll up tomorrow instead

 **BullFighter:** Glad you can help him Gin : D

 **Mystic_Horuseus:** About damn time

 **LeonesSpirit:** Shut it

Seems that nothing new has been uploaded yet right after these post.

* * *

 **Crap, script writing is actually hard to do :/**

 **That's all I got for today! For the next Social Media chapter, I'll make sure to insert the other characters page as well!**

 **Review! ^.^**


End file.
